Why Not Me?
by GetAHelmet
Summary: When Miley's two friends Lilly and Oliver start dating, Miley has to hide her feelings for Oliver and watch him with her best friend. But jealously can only be disguised for so long. Moliver. Some Loliver stuff, and Jiley friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have decided I am going to start yet another fic. This time, however, I am going to make SURE I finish this one. How? I'm writing it all beforehand. That's right, once you see this, the whole story will be done and written. Meaning...you will actually get an ending to this one. Exciting isn't it? So now, I give you chapter one of the COMPLETED story, Why Not Me. Oh, and this story is a bit different. Lilly and Oliver are still Miley's best friends, but Jake is also in the little group, and he is not famous. Kay? :]**

My head snapped up quickly as an annoying chirping sound rang loudly from beside me. I turned my head sharply to investigate the object of the annoying sound and noticed my alarm clock blinking. I smacked it to silence the agrivating thing, and felt a sharp stab of pain in my hand. Oh great. I'm bleeding. Stupid sharp clock.

I quickly removed my covers and knocked the clock into the trash with my uninjured hand. One band aid and a normal morning routine later, I was down the kitchen. My dad wasn't up yet, neither was Jackson. So my alarm clock was annoying and innaccurate. It was 5:30 not 6:30. I groaned to myself and took two slices of bread out of the bag on the counter. I quickly pushed them into the toaster and waited against the counter. I was far too tired to do anything else. While I was waiting for the bread to pop up, I opened the refridgerator and drank some orange juice from the carton. Only...it wasn't orange juice. I quickly spit it into the sink.

"EW EW EW!" I exclaimed loudly. I grabbed rubbed my tongue with my hand. That carton hadn't contained orange juice, it was egg nog. I hate the holidays, sometimes, I swear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" A loud male voice boomed behind me.

I turned around and behind me stood two of my best friends, Lilly and Oliver, their hair tangled and matted. At first, I thought I'd invited them to sleepover and didn't remember it. Then I realized they were both fully clothed in jeans and tshirts and that it had been a school night.

"Lilly? Oliver? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, setting the disgusting carton of egg nog on the counter and walking around the island to face them.

"We were....just....well we thought you wouldn't be up for another hour..." Lilly stammered. She was looking down at her shoes which were positioned with one awkwardly on top of the other, a habit when she was nervous. As I scanned my friends more thoroughly, I noticed their hands were together, fingers laced.

Suddenly, the tangled hair made a lot more sense.

"Wait, were you guys....were you _making out in my living room?"_ A disgusted shudder ran through me, along with something else. A feeling that wasn't familiar. There was a small pang in my heart, and it wasn't very comfortable. It kind of hurt a little, but not physically. It took me a moment to realize the feeling was jealousy. I raised one hand to position it over my heart, to prevent the sensation from coming again.

"Well, you could put it that way, I suppose," Oliver said, also seemingly fascinated with his shoelaces, "It wasn't really...making out exactly. More like...we were kissing and you scared the living hell out of us."

"How could you not hear me come down? Or even making toast?" Oh no. Making toast. My eyes widened and I turned quickly to the toaster. Black smoke was issuing from the top. I raced to it and pulled the lever up. The scorched and blackened bread soared across the room and hit both Lilly and Oliver square in the face.

"Gee, thanks Miley, but we weren't planning on staying for breakfast." Lilly's sad attempt at humor didn't distract me.

"Forget the toast, I want to know how this happened, when it happened, and why it happened in my house. _Now." _

"We were at the beach while you were at a Hannah thing, and it just kind of...well happened. Last week. And because it's the only place we could have gone where no one could see," Oliver answered each question quickly, I could barely keep up with his nervous speed.

Lilly. Oliver. Together. Dating. Couple. The pang in my heart returned, but it was more pronounced this time, more painful. Though I'd admitted it to no one, I'd liked Oliver for quite some time now. I just assumed that since we were such close friends, I shouldn't chance voicing it. I regretted that decision now, because if Lilly and Oliver were together, I would never have a chance. Even if they ever broke up, Oliver would then be my best friend's ex boyfriend, and all girls knew that once your friend dates a guy, he's off limits, for good. No exceptions. The realization of this brought up a small lump in my throat, but I swallowed it quickly and smiled as widely as I could manage.

"I'm happy for you guys, you're really good together," I said. "Just...don't do that in my house anymore, okay?"

They both relaxed and looked me in the eye for the first time since I'd seen them this morning, and smiled.

"One quesion though. Even if it is private and all, why would you seriously get up at _five am_ just to kiss on your best friend's couch?"

"Love does crazy things to you, Miles," Lilly commented, laughing lightly.

I crossed my arms over my chest to numb the pang, expecting it this time, and smiled again at my two best friends.

"Have you told Jake yet?" I asked.

"Erm, no one knows except you, Miles," Oliver said, "But, now that you do, we can't keep your big mouth quiet for too long, so I guess we'll go public today."

Today was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all, I had no idea Lilly and Oliver would actually get together while I was writing this, I'm being 1000% honest. It irks me that they did though, I was deeply hoping for Moliver, but I suppose I'll live. Watching the episode wasn't as bad as I would have thought. We still have M&M to hope for, right? Anywho, let's get to Chapter dos, kay? Oh, and by the way, yes, I very much did steal the arms over your chest thing from New Moon. I just changed it a tad. Instead of holding herself together, Miley's muffling her pain. Leave me alone, I'm weird xD. Oh and I think this may be a 3 or 4 shot. I'm not so good at length xD.**

School was becoming a torture chamber full of disgusting nicknames and public displays of affection. _Lillypad_ and _Ollypop_ were getting insanely close to making me gag. While we were walking to school, they completely ignored me and walked with their arms around each other. It looked like they were bickering about something, but then they randomly kissed, so I suppose all was forgiven. The whole thing wouldn't be as bad if I wasn't getting continuous pangs of jealousy all the while. Not that they would notice that I'd had my arms crossed the entire way there. I think they forgot I existed, actually. Then there was lunch. I didn't eat a single bite, the image of them feeding each other was just too disgusting. Eventually, I just threw my tray away and went to class early. Bad idea, since those trays are supposed to be returned. I now owe the cafeteria twelve bucks for a new one. I love my life sometimes.

The first day was nothing compared to the first week. It had only gotten worse and worse everyday. Lilly and Oliver would be completely and totally coupley. Ignoring me every minute. I'd become a complete loner, and I really hated it.

"Miley, you havn't said much lately, are you alright?"

Oliver and I were walking home, Lilly's house was closer to the school than ours were, so it was just us.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I've just been kind of...feeling sick lately," I answered. Sick, disgusted, hurt, the list goes on.

Oliver raised one eyebrow. "Sick? Miley, you look fine...physically."

What was I, a book? How could he possibly tell I'd been jealous beyond belief for the past week. The only thing he'd been looking at was Lilly. I'm pretty sure that didn't give anything away. Luckily, we were fast approaching my house, so he didn't have time to interrogate me further.

"Erm, Oliver I'm really fine...and uh...well looks like this is my stop so, haha, I'll see you later," I turned to walk toward my house, but his hand caught my upper arm.

"How about I come over today? We havn't hung out much lately."

I sighed. He wasn't giving up was he? Then again...the thought of being alone with him, without Lilly, was kind of tempting. I felt bad immediately for feeling that way. Lilly was my best friend, I should want to spend time with her. On the other hand, I'd been counting on being alone after school. Daddy was out at a meeting for Hannah, and Jackson was working today. These last few weeks had been the longest most painful days of my life, besides the day my mother died. I kind of wanted to have some time to let the feelings out and maybe even cry a little. I definitely couldn't let Oliver see that.

"Oliver, I don't know if today's the best--"

"Miley come on, I'll pull that puppy dog face on you, and we both know it'll be so creepy, you'll have to say yes," he said, smirking.

I faked a quick smile and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, come on then."

Once inside the house, I threw my backpack on the couch and sat next to it. I motioned for Oliver to sit next to me, and reached for the remote. Oliver's quickly grabbed my wrist before I could get to it.

"I'd actually like to talk to you for a minute, Miles."

I turned my face to look at him. His eyes were serious, dark, searching mine. I had to turn away again, before I could remember I was not the one whom they gazed at lovingly.

"About what?" I asked nervously, still not meeting his gaze.

"Well for one, you won't look at me," he started, "You never talk at school and you always look....well you look miserable, Miles."

He didn't know the half of it. "I'm fine," I insisted, chancing a look at him. I flinched.

"Miley, you aren't fine. Why won't you tell me and Lilly what's bothering you? We're your best friends, we want to help you," He looked worried. In a weird way...it made me feel good that he cared about me that much. That he was actually asking me if I was okay. That he knew me enough to know that I wasn't. The only problem was...I couldn't tell him what was wrong. It mean severe awkwardness, and it also probably destroy my friendship with him and with Lilly. Then I really would be alone.

"Oliver, I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine, nothing is wrong," I said, staring him straight in the eye.

"You've been acting weird since Lilly and I started dating," he stated, "Do you feel left out? Or...do you not like us together? Is that what it is?"

The pangs of jealousy hearing him say those words were almost painful now. Hearing him talk about being with Lilly wasn't something I was good at handling. I put my arms quickly over my chest to muffle the pain.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Oliver asked.

"Doing what?" I knew perfectly well what he meant, but I had to act like this was normal. That it was just a casual habit, not a painkiller.

"This," he said, tugging on my arms. I let them drop to my sides. The pain of it was almost unbearable.

"It's just a habit Oliver, I started doing it about...a really long time ago," I was going to say "about a week ago" but that would give me away.

"You never did that until a week ago. Until me and Lilly got together," he said.

My hands flew back to my chest before I could stop them, "Please....stop saying that," I half begged. I almost didn't care if it was giving me away, this was getting unbearable. It was amazing how little words like 'together' could cause this. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting the lump in my throat down. This had definitely not been a good idea. I should have told Oliver to go home. That I wanted to be alone.

"Miley? Miley are you okay? What's wrong?" I felt one of his arms around my shoulders and closed my eyes tighter. One tear escaped and fell down my cheek.

"I'm f-fine. Nothing's w-wrong," I said, my voice was breaking. The tears were coming harder. The tears I'd held in through this torturous week, all spilling out now.

Both of Oliver's arms were around me now, and I was still crying. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. No matter what the reason, no matter if it wasn't why I wanted him to, Oliver was holding me right now, helping me. Even if it wasn't the same as when he did it with Lilly, I'd take it.

"Miley, it's okay, just calm down. You don't have to talk about, I promise, it's okay," he said, trying to soothe me.

"O-Oliver, I h-have to t-tell you something," I whispered. I had to. I couldn't keep this in anymore. I knew I was about to ruin the two best friendships I'd ever had, but it had to be done.

"What is it Miles?"

"Oliver I-" I compose myself and spoke quickly, "Oliver, I love you."


End file.
